


The Mirror

by Lindnjean



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindnjean/pseuds/Lindnjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Mirror

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. It is so much more than that.

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. It shows you what you need to see. It doesn't always show you what you want to see because sometimes what you want to see isn't what you need to see.

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. In the mirror lays a whole other world. It's a world of absolute truth. The mirror unlike anything else can not lie. How can it? It in its most basic of functions shows the truth of what it sees.

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. The mirror isn't just a mirror it's also a window. It's the window into ones own soul. It's said the eyes are the window to the soul, but that only is true if someone else is looking at you. But a mirror allows you to see your own eyes and thus your own soul.

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. A mirror is like a camera. It sees your different phases of life and it keeps them. Each time you look in the mirror it reminds you of all the times you've stood here before it. It's your very own memory album.

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. Mirrors are small glimpses into the future. When you stand before a mirror you think of the future. Weither it's just imagining how a date will go or trying to contain your excitement for a special or important day ahead of you. For those few seconds, minutes, or hours that you spend in front of that mirror are precious small glimpses into the future.

The mirror isn't just a reflective surface. It is so much more than that.


End file.
